My Protector
by MadaSasu
Summary: A abused boy by the name of Sasuke has a brain that can out-wit anyone... A man named Juugo is a gental but angry gaint. Juugo feels the need to keep him from any danger, and in return Sasuke falls in love... rated for abusive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"My Protector"

I think about every night on what I want with my life. I feel like I'm trapped. I have a different type of life that not many know of; a type of life that is only alive in my mind. I only feel real within my mind. The world is better that way. My mind is my sanctuary. It shields me from my mistakes. It changes me in the ways that only I could think of. I will always be at peace there.

Nobody can ever make you feel something you don't want to feel. But they sure do influence that. I grew up in my own story. A story filled with pain and suffering, but also with happy moments. Nobody can change you. Nobody can change the beginning of your book; your past… But there is always someone that can influence your future.

My story begins when I met that person. Just after my past was made, I trusted my thoughts with this person, and he trusted me to not reveal him. I was a scared child compared to him. This man protected me when nobody else would. Who cares what others thought of him; thought of us…? I felt safe in his arms… He was like the father I never had. He was someone that would never neglect me.

I grew up in the perfect household. At least that was what everyone thought. We had a big house, rich parents, and never would we have a bad education. My father was an angry person. He loved my brother. He expected so much from him. My brother always delivered.

My mother was a kind woman. But she never did anything for me. She was robbed and killed in an alleyway. My brother, he was somewhat different than others. He was a prodigy. He was cold and emotionless. He never cared for anyone but me. He was the best older brother you could have. But, he had disease. He had it for as long as I knew. He died when he was 13. That's when my father started to hurt me.

I never reached out to anyone. I was excessively scared. But one day, I had enough…

What is my name? My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I lay on my bed, journal in my hands. I always dreamed of being a writer but for that I had to have a good place to think and be calm. The only time of day when I feel safe was when my dad was not home. I felt the cold leather of the binding of the book as I wrote in it. My thoughts in my head were precious to me. They never left this book or my mind. My thoughts were the only thing that kept me sane.

I scribbled down a day that was playing over and over again in my head. I tried to describe my feelings and my thoughts within it.

Dairy page 12/15/85. Age 15. Leaf village. In my room.

"Death is a beautiful thing… No pain, just numbness. It's a coward's way out… Or it can be a hero's way to fame. Nothing is more interesting. It captures your attention and throws you into thought. It also is in the news everyday… 'It takes one to die but it takes two to live.' I came up with that quote for myself. It seems like the truth for me. Anyway, another death has worked its way into my life. First Naruto, then Sakura, now Kabuto had died of suicide. Yet, I feel nothing. I have blocked out everything else before. I know I should be crying, but I just stay cold. My mom is dead along with Itachi and the only one left is my Dad. Yippy for me… I sit here and think in my room wondering if this will be as far as I go in my life. Sitting here and writing. But then again, maybe, that's all I want in life. I just don't know. O well, I just have to wait for the next day and then write again… Ya, just wait for a while…"

As I scribbled down my life within my huge leather journal. I was about to doodle when my father pushed open the door with a bottle in his hand. Drunk again. First, he through the bottle against the wall and shattered it sending shrapnel and alcohol everywhere. Then, he walked over to me and pulled the journal out of my hands along with the pencil and through it across the room.

"What the fuck are you doing you freakin disgrace!!!???" He screamed.

"I'm writing…" I replied with an empty tone.

"What did I say??? Ninja's DON'T write!!! You should be training!" He slapped me in the face.

I should have kept quiet but my lips moved on their own. "I don't want to be a ninja…"

He picked me up in the air by my collar. I squinted as I waited for what was to come.

He hit me in the face as hard as he could. His silver rings dung into my skin making me bleed. He pulled his nails down my neck and threw me down to the floor.

"Your going to wish you never said that…"

I already do…

He unstrapped his belt and pulled it out. He held it in his left hand as he slapped me in the face leaving a thin line of blood. The buckle kept cutting me as he whipped my whole body. He slapped me one more time on the back before he started to get serious. I hate him so much… He grabbed his belt and put one side of it through the belt buckle. He slid the homemade noose over my head and around my neck.

He pulled on it tightly and dragged me over to my bathroom suffocating me in the process. He through me in and onto the tile floor as my head hit the ground I started to get dizzy as the sticky red liquid tainted my hair. He put his foot on my neck as he turned on the tub filling it with boiling hot water. I started choking. I tasted blood on my lips. When the tub was full he grabbed me up and pushed my head into the boiling hot water drowning me and scorching my skin. He pulled up again smiling at me as he dunked me rapidity and repeatedly. After a while when he got of me choking and coughing he let me go and walked out my bathroom door.

I stood up limping and walked to the window. I had to get out of here, at least for tonight. My body was pulsing in pain. I opened the window and crawled out with almost all my strength. I ran as fast as I could using the back ways so nobody could see me. I ran into the deep forest trying to find shelter. I limped over to a big tree and collapsed right next to it. The pain coursed though out my whole entire body. I started crying. I could not help it. I laid back on the tree feeling rivers flow down my face.

Sobbing I gripped the dirt around me in the attempt to make my pain fade away.

Juugo's POV

He was beautiful. I have never seen something as astonishing as him. But he was hurt. Blood was dripping from all around him. It made me pity. He was in so much pain. His eyes watered as if he hadn't cried for years. I was hiding behind a tree watching from a safe distance. I could see sobs shaking from his body. His gorgeous onyx eyes were filled with agony.

I started walking up to him slowly but carefully. I came right in front of the crying figure… I bent down and held his chin examining his face. He pulled back shaking.

"Please, please, don't hurt me… I can't fight anymore. I'm not a good ninja anyway…"

It tore my heart when he spoke. It was lovely but scared. I didn't like it when it sounded like that.

"Don't worry…" I reached down and picked him up in my arms bridal style. I walked slowly careful not to bounce. He was closing his eyes. He still believed that I was going to hurt him. I was kind of used to people fearing me after all I was 6 foot six. I walked over to my house. When I went on my last rage fit I killed the owners by accident. But I cleaned up after.

I kicked the wooden door open hold the boy in my arms. I walked into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. His eyes opened pleadingly. I knelt down beside him and pushed his hair out from his eyes. I quickly walked to the bathroom and wet a cloth. I walked back to him knelling down once again wiping of the blood that was on his face. When I was done wiping it of I got to see his face perfectly. To me it seemed like it was the essence of gorgeousness it's self. I took the cloth and wiped it along his beautiful lines of pink. His lips almost drew me in.

I looked down at his neck; red hand marks littered his soft stunning skin. I frowned. There also was something that kind of looked like rug burns on his arms. I reached over and opened the drawer next to my bed and pulled out my whistle. I blew it as I looked out the window. Two birds came over to me. I whispered to them to grab me some herbs. After about a minute they both came back with a few and I thanked them.

I pick up his arms after I crumpled the herbs up and placed them on his supple arms. There were multiple bruises all over them. He looked at me with a thankful look. I felt the anger build up inside me. I hated this person who broke down this exquisite body and mind. But, I also felt my body relax when I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you…" He spoke coughing.

"When this happens again, will you come?"

He seemed a little shocked but smiled.

"Yes…"

I pressed one of his chakra points and knocked him out. He needed to rest. I walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I had company and I was glad that he could stay the night. After all, he wasn't going back to where he was before. I'd make sure of that.

Sasuke POV

I woke up. At first I didn't remember where I was. I looked over to see the tall man cooking. At first I was afraid of him. That all had changed. As I gazed upon him, I felt safe. I felt like I didn't want to leave. Like I could feel for once, not this emptiness within my body. It disappeared; it was filled with fullness and happiness.

I rose up from the bed and he started putting food on the bed.

"Take you shirt off; it's probably not that comfy. It has dried blood on it. One of mine is next to you."

"Umm, okay." I took off my shirt and put it next to me. I grabbed his giant brown shirt and put it over my head. It fell down to my knees. I still had my skinny jeans on and I realized they were the only thing that stayed clean after what my father did. Speaking of clean My body was kind of wet so it signaled that I was washed. I walked over to see what he was cooking. He was cooking ham along with mashed potatoes. He was cutting the meat as I was watching him.

"That not how you do it…" I smiled as I took his hand in mine and showed him.

"You can't cut against the meat. It won't cut easy that way…" I spoke as I showed him how to the cut meat around the bone. He tried to cut it sideways. I felt his left hand that wasn't cutting the meat go around my waist protectively. He smiled, as did I.

"My name is Juugo…" I turned around to him smiling brightly.

"My name is Sasuke."

He showed me to the table.

"Ok Sasu, Sit…" I did as he told and he sat down next to me. I nodded at the nickname.

"Thank you and you're very big…" I said laughing as he put food on my plate. I stopped him when he was putting too much.

He deeply chuckled.

"You're very small…"

I pouted. He just gave another chuckle.

"Sasu, who did that to you…,?"

I looked down as I ate. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. He saved me, but I'm not sure. I went with my gut and told him, he didn't seem like a people person anyway.

"My father did it… He was drinking again… I told him that I didn't want to be a ninja… I'm not strong enough to be one…"

He started eating shoveling things into his mouth.

"Don't anyone stop him?" He said after he chewed with a scowl molding his face.

"Nobody cares…" I said taking one more fork full.

"I will care." I snapped my head up.

"Wa?"

"I will protect you… You calm me down… I have very bad fits when I'm angry… But you seem to make me forget… Your mine now…"

I blushed as red as a tomato. I-I a-am h-i-is… I liked the sound of that. But I felt embarrassed.

He gave a big smile.

"Don't worry; just let me take care of you…"

"Why?"

"Because you're precious to me…"

"I just met you. How would you know that?"

"I knew when I first looked in your eyes…"


	2. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
